forlornconceptplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimection
Dimection is the continent on the left side of Forlorn. It is the home of most Dark Angels but not limited to them, housing Light Angels, Balanced Angels and many beasts. The land of Dimection's culture involves worshipping the Moon and Water- mainly leading to them to bathing in moonlight at night and being nocturnal. Appearance Dimection sadly is split into two regions-Tearmunn and Exikai after the war, Tearmunn being safe and still maintaining its beauty and peace, while Exikai is left some-what destroyed and damaged. Tearmunn Tearmunn is known for harbouring villages, mainly one known as Lukai. Lukai is it's largest village. The village is known for its cobblestone roads and cement like pathways. It's village houses are styled of that hip roofs and thatch and gabled and bare gabled walls much like those of Irish Styled houses in 1700's http://cottageology.com/information/irishcottagehistory/. The fireplace or hearth usually formed of stone and located at the center of the house with a bedroom behind it to further absorb the heat. Smoke normally seen rising in the houses that people were in, this was how people knew their neighbours were home. The villages in Tearmunn normally had market stalls instead of concrete shops- creating a very friendly atmosphere, locals normally befriending the stall owners. Unlike in Exikai, Tearmun's water is high and clear, mainly being called Mirror Streams, being able to see your reflection in it perfectly. Where villages aren't located, many lakes and streams can be seen flowing calmly- however many streams lead to Moonlit Lake, in which the Moon perfectly sits over at midnight- which itself splits into a river, rushing to Mirror-Falls, Dimections largest waterfall, which is known for ending in the ocean that surround Nevra,Forlorn and itself. Exikai Exikai is known for being the main cause of hatred towards Nevra, due to the war, it's land was charred black, the tree's eerily criss cross with each other, animals deformed into disgusting raging beasts and mountains crumbling at an alarming rate. Exikai is advised not be lived in, mainly due to the damage it endured, however, workers build camps there often, as they build Exikai back to what it use to before, hopefully rebuilding several towns and farms. Exikai's beasts consists of Necrocrawlers, and several types of wild beasts. The land is highly damaged, being charred and stained black, even the grass that may grow is black. The water in Exikai is currently undrinkable, being more like black ooze than water, however as discovered by the working Dark Angels and Humans, that if boiled the ooze part vaporizes and the water is drinkable, however tastes like dirt. In a dense forest in Exikai, if you can get past the smoke, poisonous mist that occurs at midnight and beasts, you will be greeted with grotesque caves and maze like pathways, at the end, rebellious angels are seen hiding out in a worn out disturbing house, where they can be seen doing satanic rituals, cutting themselves for the pain addiction or fighting. History Dimection is known for clashing with Nevra over the smallest of things due to their conflicting cultures. Several times war had broken out despite Forlorn 's forces putting an end to it, continuously assuring them that the wars were a waste of energy. During one war, Forlorn bombed Dimection- soon regretting it, their troops went to see what damage they had done, and found out they had left half of the largest continent in habitable for a period of time, wiping out at least 35% of the population. Due to this tension has run high between the two, normally ending in war between them, ruining Nevra's and Forlorns land too. Culture Dimection's culture consists of worshipping all that is related to the moon- mainly the Moon,Stars and Water. The people believe that the Sun is a summoning of the devil, being a fiery ball in the sky, targeting those in the morning, shining light upon those allowing the 'Cultural Beast' to find them. Dimection's culture consists of a legend; Each citizen without special combat training must be in during all daylight hours- leaving guards to heavily scout out the villages. Despite there being no evidence there was always a legend of the beast killing those not from Nevra, and swallowing their power, if enough people are killed and power and life energy taken, that it will swallow up their moon creating a forever daylight. The beast is described as a large white griffin with multiple black spider like eyes and it's beak filled with fangs, others describe it as an elegant white griffin,looking peaceful, however, tricking you so it can kill you when least expected. However unknown to the normal citizens that the government enforces this upon those born in dimection, if against the belief they will be executed secretly and blamed on the beast- in order to keep them in order and make others fear the beast and not to trust Nevra as the beast is supposedly from there.Category:Locations Category:Dark Angel